Staten Island Ferry
Previous episode: The Passports Next episode: Bon Voyage http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SeasickFred.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PassportSignature.jpg Plot Fred is dreading the upcoming boat trip to Europe, because he gets horrible seasickness. The only reason he went to and from France by ship in WWI was because he had a bayonet pressed against his back. So, Fred decides to try out some modern anti-seasickness pills while riding the Staten Island Ferry. Lucy goes with him, and SHE ends up getting seasick, too. Lucy takes too many pills and gets so drowsy that she has great difficulty signing for her passport in time. Trivia *This episode goes nicely as far as continuity goes. Ethel said Fred gets seasick back in episode #130. *For the trip, Lucy plans to learn French, Ethel plans to learn Italian, Fred plans to learn German, and Ricky (of course) is going to handle the Spanish. We never see the Ricardos and Mertzes in a country that required Ricky's Spanish (unless you count the five-way translation scene in "Paris at Last!"). *Fred has also been learning German for his own benefit. He knows how to order nine different kinds of beer so far. Lucy has learned French for "How much is that dress in the window?" and "Wrap it up- I'll take it!" *Ethel is going to use her Aunt Martha's luggage for the Europe trip. *This is a unique episode because of how it has the only lengthy interaction between Fred and Lucy by themselves. Throughout the show, Lucy and Fred hardly spend any time alone together, so it's nice to see them bond on the Staten Island Ferry. *It seems that Lucy's seasickness on the ferry was just a fluke, perhaps caused by the power of suggestion from Fred's seasickness. Lucy brings a huge bottle of seasickness pills on board the Constitution, and she says that she doubts she'll need to use them. But we never know for sure whether or not she ever has to take the pills on the ship. *Fred's seasickness is so severe that he got nauseous just standing on a boat still tied to the dock. It was barely an exaggeration when Ethel said he got seasick when she had too many waves in her hair! *When Fred is talking German, he says "Geben Sie mir ein Stein Würzburger" and Ethel translates it as "Give me a glass of beer". That is not correct, because a "Stein-Würzburger" is actually a wine sort from the mountain Würzburger Stein. And the word "stein" means stone. "Give me a glass of beer" would be "Geben Sie mir ein Glas Bier". However, there is no episode, where the gang is going to Germany, only the neighbor country Switzerland. *Fred makes a German error. He calls Lucy "Fräulein", which is "miss", an unmarried woman. He should've called her "Frau", which is "missus". *Once again, we see the great Charles Lane at the end of this episode as the official at the passport office ("Madam, do you drink?"). Lane frequented the 'Lucy' guest lineup, having previously appeared as "The Business Manager" and as the father of NINE girls (!) in "Lucy Goes to the Hospital." Quotes *Lucy: (explaining which language Ricky will speak on the trip) Oh, he's learning how to speak English! No, he's gonna take over when we get to Spain. *Ethel: You were on a boat when you went to France during the First World War, weren't you? Fred: Yeah, but believe me, it wasn't MY idea! Lucy: And you came back on a boat, too, didn't you? Fred: Only because my top sergeant had a bayonet in my back! *Fred: But I still wish there were a way of gettin' to Europe by bus! Lucy: Fred, don't forget- we're depending on you to be our guide in Germany. Have you been studying your German? Fred: Ja wohl, fraulein! Lucy: Hey! That's wonderful! Fred: Giemen a sie, me a ein stein Wurzburger. Lucy: Oh, great! What does that mean? Ethel: What do you think it means? "Get me a glass of beer." Lucy: Is that all he's learned? Ethel: Nope. He's learned how to order nine different kinds of beer. *Ethel: How are you doin' with your Fench, honey? Lucy: Fine. I've mastered the two most important sentences in the language. Ethel: What were they? Lucy: "How much is that dress in the window?" and "Wrap it up. I'll take it." Fred: Well, I have a feeling that Ricky will know the French for "Take it back. It's too expensive." *Fred: (looking at passport picture) Hey, that's pretty good of you. Ethel: That's YOU! *Lucy: (horrified at her passport picture) I look like Frankenstein! Ethel: Well, shake hands with your bride! Fred: Let me see that one of you. Hey, that looks more like me than the one of me does! *Fred: (about his awful passport picture) I look like a fish with eyes! *Lucy: I think he's captured the real you the picture. Ethel: Is that so? If I thought I really looked like this, I wouldn't blame Fred if he walked out on me right this minute. Fred: Goodbye! *Ricky: (about passport picture) I look like I have a head full of chocolate fudge! *Lucy: (about passport picture) It looks like my face was put on "hot" and it ran! *Ethel: I'll go put on a new face. Fred: Just a minute- you mean you had a new face at home all this time and you're still wearin' THAT one?! *Ricky: (picking passport picture) I'm gonna use this thin' right here. Fred: Let me see. I think I'll use this, too! No, I guess I'd better use my own. I look so much better than this picture, it'll give 'em a thrill just to see me in person. *Ethel: Hey, I just had a horrible thought the passport pictures. Lucy: What? Ethel: Maybe we really look like this! Lucy: Bite your tongue! Ethel: Well, what are we gonna do now? Lucy: Well, either find another photographer or a plastic surgeon. *Ethel: Don't tell me you got seasick. Fred: It was 1918 all over again! *Fred: Ethel, there's no way to get me on that boat! Lucy: Where can I buy a bayonet? *Ethel: Fred, if I miss this trip on account of you, I'll make you LANDsick! *Ricky: What have you got to lose trying anti-seasick pills? Seasick Fred: Don't ask me that right now! *Lucy: How can you say these pictures are good? Ricky: Because either you use these or you don't go. Lucy: Oh, well, by George, these ARE kinda good! *Lucy: (on ferry) Come on- smile! Fred: I don't wanna jinx it! *Fred: (to Lucy) Now, you don't have to pretend with me. I've been on the other side of that green face! *Passport office worker: When the 5 o'clock whistle blows, so do I! *Passport office worker: This is a civil service job. If you want to get me fired, you'll have to wait 'til I die. *Fred: I'll identify her. I'm her husband. Passport office worker: (referring to relatives being unable to identify others) Oh, that's too bad. Fred: Well, you don't have to rub it in! *Fred: Lucy'll be alright. She's taking a little nap. Passport office worker: Looks to me like she's taken a little NIP! *Ricky: All you have to do is say, "I do." "I do." Lucy: I now pronounce you man and wife! *Passport office worker: Madam, do you drink? Lucy: I do! ﻿